


【德哈/R18】情色小说

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: 放学后就是老师给学生的私 人 辅 导时间哦～麻瓜师生AU 纯爽文/OOC预警！！教室 dirty//talk  轻微S///M
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	【德哈/R18】情色小说

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID 西柚桑

窗外的光透过帘子和大理石窗台之间的缝隙涌进来，是黄昏的浅金色和橘色相交的微光，落在地板和靠窗一排的几个课桌上。风吹得窗帘掀起了角，灰尘和黑板前的粉笔碎屑在雾蒙蒙的光芒照射下铺展开来，纷纷扬扬，像被揉碎后撒向半空云雾的月光。  
黑发少年此时却无暇顾及这些，他出汗的双手不安的放在深蓝色短裤上绞动，膝盖也微微靠拢。他直不起身子，只能低着头，听外面校车和巴士的声音渐远，校门口和楼道已经由刚刚放学后的纷杂吵闹变得像空教室一般安静。

楼道远处响起的皮鞋踏在光滑木质地板上的声音使他浑身一颤，像等待某种审判一样将头埋的更低。脚步声越来越近，掷地有声，未拖泥带水，每一步都利落的朝向教室。青年使劲吸气，喉结紧张的滚动，他攥了攥手心，终于忍不住看向门口。  
男人的身影从教室门口的阴影出现，停在窗外透进来的余晖处。他周身都如同这安静的教室一样，浮动着一层柔和的淡黄色光晕，金色的头发和苍白的脸融入其中。男人单手插入西裤口袋，歪了歪头，嘴唇上下动着：

“哈利·波特。”

少年听到自己的名字时瞳孔缩了一下，又迅速恢复平静。“知道为什么把你单独留下来吗？”男人顺手锁了教室的门，紧接着开口。  
“我知道，马尔福先生。”哈利依旧低头绞着手。德拉科离开门口靠近自己，皮鞋一步一步踏在浮动着光晕的教室地板，也踏入少年心里。他在课桌前停下，修长的身影遮住了面前的一束阳光。  
“上我的课看这个，”桌上被轻巧的放上一本薄薄的书，骨节分明的手指压在书上点了点，“你很喜欢吗，波特先生？”男人依旧面无表情，话语中却带着耐人琢磨的淡淡笑意。

书的封面是一个赤裸的被绑住的人，嘴巴里被塞了毛巾，躺在另一个人的怀里。窗外的阳光使得哈利浑身更热，他把头别到一边却躲不掉德拉科看向自己的审视目光。嘴唇被抿成一条线，放松，再抿紧，反反复复，“不是的。”他的嘴巴嗡动，发出几乎连自己都听不到的细小声音。

德拉科并不在意他的回答，又像是早已清楚对方的反应，他依旧盯着少年，“我留给你的作业做了吗？”  
“做……做了。”  
男人的目光自上而下打量哈利坐立不安的身体，从他通红的脸慢慢滑向扭动的腰，再到强行并拢的双腿。凌厉的眼神仿佛能代替手掌一层层拨开哈利的衣服让他赤裸的展现在自己面前。  
“感觉怎么样？”他向前靠拢，半边身体几乎贴着紧张的学生。  
“有点疼，还有点痒……”青年的嘴唇动了动。  
“只是这样？”  
哈利不再说话。

德拉科眉毛一挑，拽着哈利的胳膊从椅子上站起来，让踉跄着脚步的人坐到课桌上面对自己，双腿垂下。他今天依旧穿着深蓝色的布质短裤，刚好压过半个膝盖，透透的白衬衫掖在裤腰里，棕色的鞋子上是鼠灰色竖条纹的短袜，包裹住纤细的脚踝，袜子边缘收在小腿线条最好看的地方。  
少年的头发连带着整个身体都是暖乎乎的，在第一次触碰他的时候德拉科就知道，哈利像快可塑的柔软橡皮泥，自己可以决定把他捏成任何形状。

“马尔福先生，”黑色衬衣下摆被揪了一下。德拉科回过神，垂下眼睛看哈利扬起的头，带着乞求的神色藏在那双碧绿色眼底，“那个，那个东西……可以拿出来了吗？”  
男人的脸在眼中不断放大，雨后森林的木质调气息也逐渐凑近，唇上被覆盖了另外的唇。与他高傲优雅的举止不同，男人的吻向来是带着一点粗鲁的，唇齿被暴戾的撬开，贪婪的吸尽少年嘴里每一处甘甜，灵巧的舌尖直抵喉处，哈利瞬间被成熟的气息包裹全身。  
他爱独属于德拉科的气味，与身边的任何人都不同，燃烧的烟蒂混杂木头被切割的味道，令人安心。嘴巴里面很痒，口腔壁的每一处都被舌头扫过，心里的暖意如同柔和的落日余晖，哈利不由自主环上男人的脖子，将他拉扯得更靠近自己。

“那个等会儿再说。”一吻结束后德拉科稍稍离开他的唇，回答了少年刚刚的问题。他将手伸进哈利的裤子，伴随着对方一小声惊呼，摸出一手粘稠的液体，“我可还没碰你，波特先生，”他终于笑起来，唇角勾了勾，“怎么就那么湿？”  
德拉科伸手解了衬衣最上面的两颗扣子，松了松遮在锁骨和修长脖颈前的黑色领带，“在这儿还是讲台？”

哈利不敢看他，却忍不住用余光瞟去，自己还未从刚刚的热吻中回神。男人的动作在眼里也像催情剂，自己的下体肿胀的不行，在裤子上鼓起一个小包。他想象德拉科整洁无褶皱衣服下的紧实身体，此时此刻只想搂住男人然后被他狠狠的操一顿。  
他伸手指了指讲台。

男人笑了一下，将他两腿分开抱起径直走上前，迈上台阶时不忘将热气渡到哈利耳边。哈利吃不消，一坐上讲台他就再次伸手勾过男人的脖子。发烫的脸贴上他的下巴，嘴唇一点点探到他的唇后迫不及待的吻上去。  
这吻却显得稚嫩，舌头在德拉科的嘴里毫无章法的乱撞，男人也任由他发挥，只是轻轻用舌尖舔舐他的牙齿侧面，暧昧的银丝顺着哈利的嘴巴泻出。讲台比课桌高不少，是最合适的高度，德拉科不用太低头也能亲吻到对方。

少年的吻是炙热的，就如少年的人一样，带着无限活力和无法隐藏的感情，通通涌进德拉科冰冷冷的心里，他恨不得现在就拨了对方身上那碍事的衣服。他顺着少年颤抖的身体去解那一串白衬衫的扣子，让他抬起臀部又褪下了裤子，内裤已经被阴茎染得湿了一片。  
哈利的阴茎挺立露出些许青筋，他甚至觉得自己涨得快要射出来，因为德拉科每一下都踩中自己癖好的挑逗，也因为自己后穴中一直放着的那个不停颤动的小东西。

那是男人所谓的“作业”。

自己一整个下午都没法好好上课，他能感觉到那个东西在两股之间震动摩擦，能感觉到自己的体液顺着流下来。跑到厕所也没法解决问题因为那个可恶男人在课前告诉他：  
“你要是自己来，我会发现的，波特先生。”  
哈利只能夹紧双腿，眼巴巴盼望下午的课快点结束。却又不得不承认男人的游戏给了他很大程度上的满足，不管是心理还是身体。可男人并没有马上安慰自己，他不耐烦却也生不起气。只是亲吻和触摸还有贴在耳边的情话就能唤醒身体更大的欲望，可仅仅是亲吻和触摸已经不再能满足自己，远远不够。他想要更多，要德拉科给自己更多。

于是少年张开腿，挂在肩膀上的衬衫滑落在讲台，他膝盖弯曲，用淫荡的姿势和青涩却勾人的表情对着德拉科。阴茎忽然被用力捏了一下，然后对方的手加快了上下抽动的频率和幅度。

“你在勾引我，”低沉的声音响在空荡的教室，“这是学生该对老师做的吗？”  
“先生，马尔福先生……”津液快要从唇角流下，他口齿不清的叫着男人，像是对他动作的回复或馈赠，又像是纯粹的欲望发泄，“请别停……马尔福先生。”  
哈利觉得自己快忍不住了，他不想再忍下去，挺起腰浑身颤抖的射在德拉科手掌。面前的男人轻笑，用指腹又蹭了几下哈利阴茎的顶端，将一张一合的马眼中遗留的粘液都滴在手上，然后放开哈利，抽出两张放在讲台上的纸巾抹了抹手指。

没从刚刚的高潮中缓过神的哈利愣愣的看他，德拉科从头到脚仿佛暗夜中的幽灵般黑色穿着与一头金发和周围的光晕格格不入，却不寻常的好看。他背对黑板，保持着讲课时偶尔向自己露出的淡淡笑容，令哈利有些异样的错觉，就算在做爱时男人也优雅得如同镶嵌着高贵珠宝的上好黑色天鹅绒 。  
他一尘不染，内心却像条毒蛇。哈利早就猜透他的阴暗面，却不愿离去反而被那或伪装或真情流露的温柔拉扯得越来越深。

男人走下讲台拿起课桌上刚刚被自己放下的书又走回来，将哈利转过去背对自己，一只手顺着哈利漂亮的背部凹陷处的线条下滑至股沟，另一只手去解自己西裤的皮带和拉扣。腰部被按住，德拉科勾了手指进去，后穴中困扰自己一下午的跳蛋被取了出来，哈利忍不住嗯啊出声，更多的体液被带出流到了大腿根。  
“有好好在做呢，真乖，”德拉科满意的捏了一下哈利抖动的臀瓣，“身体还是这么敏感。”  
后穴突如其来的空虚感使哈利难受，他有意无意的抬起臀部扭动。无奈德拉科肿大的性器只停留在穴外的洞口，虽然里面已经足够湿润却故意吊起少年的胃口。哈利只能小幅度的轻微挪动，用穴口去蹭男人的性器。

“想被全班都看到吧，所以选了讲台，嗯？”德拉科俯下身将身体贴在哈利裸露的后背，趴在他的耳边吐气。  
“不是的……马尔福先生，不，不是这样的。”哈利偏了头躲避德拉科冲自己耳朵而来的灵活舌尖，他羞得很，断断续续的反驳。  
“别乱动。”德拉科伸手将他的头扳正，继续用舌头和嘴唇挑逗少年如沾了露水的玫瑰花瓣般绯红柔软的耳垂，舌头舔舐他十分敏感的外耳廓；顺便将吮吸的吻落在脖子，在侧面印下独属于自己的红色——那是占有的标记。

“翻开书，”男人轻声下了新的命令，他抬抬下巴，”第七段，读出来。”  
哈利颤巍巍的伸手打开刚被放到讲台的书，那是在课上偷偷翻看被德拉科发现的，他忽然有些害怕，却还是定了定目光鼓足气开口：  
「他很享受这样的触碰，却仍然觉得无法满足，」少年的声音有些颤抖，夹杂着轻微喘息，「他开始乞求，身上的人笑了一下，用手掌钳住他的脖……」  
“啊唔……”  
哈利叫了一下，然后读不出声，因为脖子正被什么东西轻轻勒住。他伸手去摸，是德拉科的黑色领带，紧接着心脏一阵剧烈跳动。  
身后的人适时的发出一声轻笑，他知道少年喜欢，这让他想变本加厉的调戏。“接着读。”他松松手里的领带。  
「……终于，那人进入了他的身体，带着粗暴的痛楚，他听到因为湿润而传来的噗呲声。他……」

话音未落，一直蹭动在穴口的性器忽然毫无征兆的挤了进来，霸道的挤进少年的臀肉缝隙之间。哈利终于发出了呻吟，来自心灵与肉体中久违的满足感大于仿佛要被撕裂般的疼痛。德拉科按住少年的腰向里面挺进，后穴柔软湿润的触感使他不禁发出喘息。那触感仿佛坠入棉花似的云朵，又像侵泡在甜腻的糖池，男人的脑子嗡了一下，无声的自嘲后便开始开拓这块除了自己再不许别人触碰的未被开垦过的潮湿花园。  
哈利并不知道，他并不知道男人对自己逐渐萌发的占有欲，也不知道对方并非如呈现出的那样在任何时候都收放自如。他配合着德拉科的动作，听他说着荒唐的情话。

“看着教室，你上课的时候也想被我操吧？”每一次进入都让原本充血的粗大性器更加肿胀，哈利感受到男人的性器在自己体内又大了一圈，他低头咬着牙说不出话却在心里回答了这个问题。  
想被马尔福先生操，就算是上课看着他的时候也想。  
汗湿的黑发忽然被粗暴的向后拽起，迫使哈利仰着头看向教室。原本空荡荡的教室仿佛多了几十个人，几十双眼睛，每个人都目不转睛的盯着讲台上狼狈的自己。被窥探的羞耻与兴奋感揉杂，伴随着被填满的后穴和有节奏的撞击，哈利闭起眼将身体呈现出更好看的s形，向身后的人展示所有裸露的部位。

“回答我，波特先生。”德拉科更用力的拽住少年的黑发，强行缩短两人之间的距离，“回答我。”对方充满浓烈情欲的低沉声音仿佛要让自己的心跳停拍，动作的剧烈与持续的快感让哈利嗓子沙哑呼吸困难。他向后伸了手放在对方的胳膊上，做爱时的男人终于不再是浑身凉丝丝的，胳膊上的温热传递到哈利手掌，他有些淡淡的骄傲，只有自己才可以让平常冷漠的男人失去理智。  
他终于坦白心里所想。

“上课的时候，有想……”  
“想什么？”  
“想现在这样。”  
“现在是怎样，波特先生，不好好回答的话就不继续给你。”  
“现在这样……被马尔福先生，被马尔福先生操……”

少年青涩的行为和炙热的情感使男人有些不能自已，每次在触摸到对方身体时德拉科就会迫不及待的将他占为己有，同时又隐隐担心可能给对方造成的伤害。哈利却不在意。  
他勾引他，乞求他，用少年独有的幼稚方式拉住他，将手大胆的伸进他的金色头发，这些都令男人欲罢不能无法转身离开。哈利不在意他们之间的怪异关系，或堪称下流的调教，相反他沉迷于此，肆无忌惮的讲两人的欲望挑开，这些都被德拉科看在眼里。  
“早晚有一天我将无法离开你。”他琢磨着该何时把这句话告诉自己的学生。

他松了手将哈利转过来面对自己，重新将性器插入喘着气坐在讲台上的少年穴内。  
“我想看着你，哈利。”德拉科的嘴唇动着，与哈利额头相抵，纠缠的身体也贴合在一起。少年的心脏空了一下，有种从云端坠落的失重感。男人叫了自己的名字，不是波特或者波特先生，是哈利。整个胸腔都溢满了快要炸掉的暖意和酥麻。  
缠绕在脖子上的领带一紧，带来的压迫着自己的窒息感使他身体一颤。男人继续着动作，每进入哈利的身体一次就紧一下手里的领带。刚刚那句温柔的话竟和这粗暴的动作出自同一个人，哈利有些晕头转向，不再做任何挣扎，顺着打来的巨大浪花漂浮，心甘情愿被卷入危险的深海。

他伸出双臂搂住男人的脖颈，脸贴上去，带着独属于少年的热气将吻胡乱的落在男人微汗的额头、狭长的眼角、耸动的鼻尖，他将舌头探入德拉科带有果浆甜味的口中，在对方的耳边留下放荡呻吟的余韵。  
你会一直只想看着我吗？少年没问出口，这种话或许过于任性。  
他只能用尽全身力气配合着德拉科，扭动腰身迎合一下下的猛烈撞击，闭起眼感受对方粗大的性器不留余地的蹭过穴内每一处隐秘的角落，有些疼，整个身体却像被填满般甜蜜。像内心缺失的东西被补全，又如同少了一角的庞大拼图被完完整整的拼好。

德拉科察觉到他的心意。对自己来说，哈利像雨后待放的湿润花骨朵，又像快要成熟的多汁樱桃果实，少年看似稚嫩的勾引却能牵引着自己探索更深处的花园。  
“叫我的名字，哈利，叫我德拉科。”他松开拉住领带的手，给对方足够的呼吸空间。  
勾住脖子的双臂紧了紧，哈利紧闭双眼摇头。男人的声音分明不是期待，而是陷阱，用勾人的身姿和语气引诱自己掉入精心铺设的陷阱。  
”不说吗？”德拉科的腰仍旧往上顶着，去触碰哈利体内的滚烫，“那我也可以对别人这样做？”  
怀里的少年忽然颤动，哈利猛的抬头撞上德拉科暗藏挑逗笑意的灰蓝色瞳孔，“不可以，不可以！马尔福先生……不可以对别人……”他的声音如同整个人一样颤抖，不知是因为体内抽插的性器还是被激起的不安情绪。

德拉科惊讶于少年迸发出的占有欲，他眼里噙笑勾住哈利的下巴强迫他直视自己的双眼，“为什么呢？为什么会介意？”  
哈利躲不过，他的眼角都泛着红，碧绿色的眼角不停眨着：  
“因为马尔福先生，不，德……德拉科……是我的。”  
“好，好，我是你的，哈利。”嘴角再次忍不住的松弛，男人的声音像刚从蜂蜜里捞出来的蜜糖，带着粘稠的糖浆，放入嘴中也化不开。他伸手安慰的去拍哈利的后背，像是给不安的动物缕顺背部凌乱的毛发。

哈利不知道该信男人的哪句话，索性就全信了。信了男人的情感，信了他爱自己的绿色眼睛，信了对方表达的占有。明知道前面燃烧着火苗，自己却偏要做张开脆弱翅膀的扑火飞蛾。就算是无结果的错误关系，甜美的毒药、痛苦，只要是德拉科微笑着递给自己的，他都甘之如饴。  
德拉科凌厉的神色和湿漉漉的情话撕开他的夏天和敏感的青春情事，裹挟着无法言说的跌宕情欲一齐敛入怀中，他是带毒的糖苹果，是身披黑色翅膀的恶魔，哈利却躲不开，也无法拒绝。

男人对自己的“进攻”好像更加大了力度，性器的每一次进入都实实在在的碰到最深处那个隐秘敏感的地方，惹得哈利身体颤动呻吟更甚。德拉科的喘息也落在耳边，他温热的脸贴着自己，哈利的双腿紧紧勾住德拉科的腰背，接受着性器在体内剧烈的进出，连带着男人的手在抬起的紧实大腿内侧的肆意抚摸与在自己凸起乳头的揉搓玩弄。  
浑身都仿佛侵泡在情欲的糖池，他能感受到自己湿答答的穴内不停的夹紧，控制不住的开合，哈利清晰的觉得自己置身于强烈高潮的边缘。

“射在里面吧，德拉科。”他的头埋在男人肩膀，柔软的黑发蹭着男人的脸，小心翼翼却又急切，“求你。”  
德拉科愣住。  
少年的声音哑哑的，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，又好像这句话用完了他所有余下不多的力气。  
德拉科心里明白，这是不不同寻常的请求。照做之后他们的关系不再只是如同情色小说般的低俗内容，而是更进一步。高于此，却不脱离于此，夹带着说不清的来自方方面面的复杂牵扯 。  
而哈利首先默认了这样的关系。

他最终还是哭了出来，在男人粘稠的精液一股股射在自己体内的时候，无法抑制的泪水还是打湿了男人肩膀处的黑色衬衣和垂落在耳边的金发。哈利断断续续的试图表达自己却无法说出完整的句子：  
“我对先生，我对德拉科，我……”  
少年的手拽住自己的袖口轻轻摇晃，好像在撒娇。德拉科抱住瘫软在自己身上的人，语气恢复一如既往的温柔，“没关系，”他去拍哈利的抖动的后背，“不用现在告诉我，我会等你。”  
“等到什么时候？”  
“等到……”  
哈利像是累了，他已经从剩余的情欲中调整好了呼吸，靠在自己肩膀微闭着眼，像个毫不设防的动物。德拉科弯了弯眼角露出满意的笑容，打赌可爱的学生听到了他说的话，因为哈利嘴角藏不住的隐忍笑意和长长睫毛的轻微颤动。

最后一束阳光也从教室的讲台与黑板前消失，男人抿起薄薄的嘴唇，拉过对方的手，将头靠上少年毛茸茸的黑发叹气：  
“等到生命之火熄灭的那天，哈利。”

【END】  
2020.6.10


End file.
